fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JF062
Synopsis Having won her sixth consecutive battle, Yazmyne has earned the right to challenge, the Arcade Star, Summer. Summer is impressed with Yazmyne, who believes she is worthy of being called a Top Coordinator. Yazmyne has selected traditionally "weak" Pokemon for this very steep challenge, but because of her selection's natural versatility and Yazmyne's tactical mind, she is able to bring out the best in her Pokemon and navigate her way to victory. Summer comes down for the challenge and selects Medicham, Quagsire, and Togekiss to be her Pokemon for the roulette. Yazmyne chooses Gothorita, Haunter, and Hawlucha. When the roulette spins, Yazmyne stops it thinking she will get Summer's Pokemon burned. However, she ultimately selects the Battle Swap. For the challenge, Yazmyne and Summer must swap Pokemon and battle with them. Yazmyne is very surprised. Summer says that due to the circumstances of the swap, Yazmyne has the chance to converse with her Pokemon before she concedes them. Yazmyne talks to her three Pokemon and tells them to fight to win. Yazmyne says the easy option would be for them disobey Summer, take attacks, get knocked out, and lose. However, she refuses to accept that those are the kind of Pokemon she had trained. She repeats that they are to battle their best, and battle to win because that's how she is going to battle. Yazmyne's three Pokemon nod in understanding. Yazmyne recalls her Pokemon and hands them to Summer, who, in turn, hands hers to Yazmyne's. Yazmyne receives information on Summer's Pokemon and decides to lead with Quagsire, especially since she's seen it battle. Summer chooses Gothorita. Quagsire begins to use Yawn, but Gothorita now knows Flatter and she uses it to confuse Quagsire. Gothorita then prepares a Future Sight. As Quagisre is still dazed, Summer recalls Gothorita for Haunter, who puts Quagsire to sleep with Hypnosis. Haunter then blasts Quagsire with Shadow Punch and Future Sight then explodes onto the Water-Type. Quagsire awakens and fires a Scald but Haunter dodges it and knocks out Quagsire with a flurry of Shadow Ball. With Quagsire's quick defeat, Yazmyne begins to have a revelation about the Arcade Swap. Because Summer is battling her own Pokemon, she knows their strengths but most importantly, their weaknesses. Yazmyne recalls Quagsire being able to slip away and dance in battle to dodge but that's Summer's way of making up for Quagsire's weakness of very low speed. Yazmyne notes that her style of battle is about bringing out her Pokemon's best qualities. She isn't focused on her opponents' weaknesses. Even worse, she's worked hard to erase her Pokemon's weaknesses. And Summer has been watching her Pokemon battle for six straight matches. She knows their capabilities. Yazmyne calls out Togekiss as her second Pokemon and says she needs to find her own Pokemon's weaknesses all over again and figure out a way to win. '' ''Yazmyne reads on Togekiss' ability and attacks, and Yazmyne believes its assortment of skills is a hindrance to her overall ability. Yazmyne then remembers that Togekiss is equipped with attacks, matching Summer's stylle of performance, not hers. Yazmyne finds this frustrating as Summer is making Yazmyne's Pokemon fit her style of performance. '' ''When the battle resumes, Togekiss first dodges a Hypnosis, prompting Summer to have Haunter use Dazzling Gleam, which blinds Togekiss. Haunter then puts Togekiss to sleep with Hypnosis. Summer recalls Haunter for Gothorita who lands a Charge Beam, which empowers herself. She lands second to make herself even stronger. Togekiss awakens and fires an Air Slash, which Gothorita dodges by levitating her own body with Psychic and dancing in the air. Gothorita begins to use Flatter, but Togekiss uses Aura Sphere first and Gothorita cannot dodge the attack by the nature of Aura Sphere. Togekiss swerves around Gothorita repeatedly, confusing her until she uses Future Sight. As Gothorita prepares the attack, Togekiss lands an Air Slash, flinching Gothorita as well, thanks to its Serene Grace ability. The Psyshic-Type recovers and executes Future Sight. When the attack is completed, Togekiss knocks her out with Hyper Beam. '' ''Summer returns Haunter to battle with the intent of putting Togekiss to sleep with Hypnosis.Yazmyne has Togekiss fire multiple Aura Spheres wildly. While doing so doesn't affect Haunter, it blocks him from focusing on using Hypnosis. When Yazmyne believes Future Sight is approaching, she has Togekiss use Psychic to take control of Haunter and throw him into Gothorita's attack for a super-effective blow. Summer is surprised by the genius tactic. Haunter can still battle and he fires multiple Shadow Ball attacks, which Togekis dodges. Haunter then lands a Shadow Punch twice. Haunter then uses Dazzling Gleam, which Togekiss stops with Air Slash as it flinches Haunter. Yazmyne then defeats the Ghost-Type with Togekiss's Psychic. '' ''Summer calls on Hawlucha as her final Pokemon. Togekiss fires an Air Slash, which Hawlucha easily jumps away from. Togekiss fires an Aura Sphere, which Hawlucha kicks back onto Togekiss with High Jump Kick. Yazmyne has Togekiss go for broke with Hyper Beam, which seems to land a direct hit, but Hawlucha jumps high out of the explosion and squashes the recharging Togekiss with Flying Press. Togekiss is sent crashing to the ground and is rendered unable to battle. '' ''Medicham is Yazmyne's final Pokemon. Hawlucha uses Bulk Up at Summer's command but is stopped by Medicham's Fake Out, which sends it flying back. It's what Summer wanted as Hawlucha uses the momentum to pivot into a powerful High Jump Kick, which lands its mark. As Medicham is thrusted back and regroups, Hawlucha builds power with Bulk Up. Yazmyne runs through Medicham's abilities in her head and she knows of but one way to win. After Hawlucha finishes building power, he uses another High Jump Kick. This time, Medicham meets him point blank with Zen Headbutt, which thrusts back both Pokemon. Hawlucha redirects the momentum to jumps into the air and descend with Flying Press. Medicham times her footwork well to jump away at the last moment. Hawlucha crashes and is prey to a Zen Headbutt, which proves super-effective. Hawlucha recovers and uses Bulk Up, which allows it to endure a second Zen Headbutt from Medicham then kick back with High Jump Kick. Summer has Hawlucha glow with Sky Attack. The glow causes Medicham to flinch, which Yazmyne decides to embrace. Hawlucha soars and rams into Medicham. The super-effective attack should have knocked out Medicham but the Psychic-Type withstands the blow with Endure. Medicham keeps Hawlucha in her grasp. With her last bit of vitality left, Medicham devlivers an incredibly powerful Reversal, which knocks out Hawlucha despite all of his defense boosts. With Hawlucha's defeat, Yazmyne wins the battle. '' ''Yazmyne rushes to her Hawlucha and hugs him, thanking him for fighting so hard. She picks him up and turns to Medicham and says that she is an incredibly powerful and crafty Pokemon and thanks her for obedience and fighting so well against her own trainer. Yazmyne recalls the exhausted Medicham and returns her along with Quagsire and Togekiss to Summer. The latter returns Yazmyne's Pokemon as well. ''Summer says she heard what Yazmyne said to her Pokemon, citing the acoustics of the Battle Arcade.She lauds Yazmyne for raising confident and strong Pokemon who believe in themselves and Yazmyne too. She also compliments Yazmyne for being able to decipher the trick of the Battle Swap: to find the weaknesses of her own Pokemon and defeat them, which is very hard considering that trainers spend hours erasing those weaknesses. Yazmyne says that she couldn't understand Summer's Pokemon at first, they have an assortment of attacks that seem so out of place and foreign but when she learned how to bring out their strengths, they proved incredible. Summer smiles and says they have to be, since today her Pokemon won Yazmyne the Arcade Key. Summer presents the key to Yazmyne, and the crowd roars in applause as Yazmyne presents the key in jubilee. '' ''After the challenge, Yazmyne has all six of her Pokemon healed as does Summer who once again compliments Yazmyne on her very versatile Pokemon. Summer says Yazmyne's Pokemon have their weaknesses but Yazmyne has specifically taught them attacks to circumvent them and bring out their best selves. She simply applauds Yazmyne as a brilliant Top Coordinator. She tells Yazmyne of an upcoming tournament called the Wallace Cup, which Yazmyne remembers two of her friends entering the previous year. Summer tells Yazmyne the event will be held in Johto this year on Red Rock Isle, another island on the Whirl Islands. Yazmyne shares interest and decides to compete there next. '' Major Events *Summer is revealed to own a Togekiss *Yazmyne defeats Summer to win the Arcade Key *Summer informs Yazmyne of the Wallace Cup, held on Red Rock Isle For a list of all major events in Johto Frontier, please see the Johto Frontier timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Summer *Nurse Joy *Emcee *Receptionists *Audience *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Gothorita (Yazmyne's) *Haunter (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Medicham (Summer's) *Quagsire (Summer's) *Togekiss (Summer's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Kadabra *Toxicroak *Bellossom *Sneasel *Arbok Category:Johto Frontier